Secrets
by MysticaBellaDonna
Summary: When an unidentified powered person gets notice by shield, Coulson and his team have to bring her in. What happens when they find out she has a connection to one of their team.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coulson's Point of View**

After a long and infuriating chat with Director Fury, he headed to the conference room to brief his team on their new mission. He put a picture of a bland looking woman probably in her early twenties with medium length brown hair, dark brown eyes and average features, easily lost in a crowd. "We're being sent out to pick up an unknown powered person. She is very dangerous but Fury wants us to bring her in for questioning. Agents Romanova and Barton will be joining us on this team. I will lead the team in to talk to this girl while May, Bobbi, Barton and Romanova will back me up, Skye and Fitzsimons will run coms and medical from the quinjet. Everyone clear?" A chorus of yes sirs and nods reply to him. "Good, wheels up in 30 minutes."

On the quinjet Bobbi and Skye were talking to Romanova while Fitzsimons were talking about something too complicated for him to even start to understand so he sat there in the co-piolets seat and listened to the sounds of his team as they started to get nearer to their destination.

"I don't like this, Phil." May said next to him, "it's too like Bahrain."

"It won't be like that, I promise."

After another 5 minutes they had landed in Carvoeiro and were walking to where the powered person was seen a few moments ago. It was a small beach side bar that was too small for tourists. She was there bent over a computer with a bottle of water by her elbow. Coulson, May and Romanova walked over before he spoke, "Do you mind if we sit here?" he said gesturing to the empty seats at the table she was on.

"Sure, why not." She said after looking over the other four agents. She closed down her laptop and put it in the bag at her feet.

"Thank you, my name is Phil Coulson."

"I know who you are." She said before taking a sip of her water. She looked at the plain watch on her wrist and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She stood up and instantly Romanova was in front of her. "I'm sorry, we can't allow that."

Suddenly she hit agent Romanova hard and sent her stumbling, soon she was fighting all the agents, and winning. Barton managed to hit her over the head and she blacked out.

"Right, get her back onto the quinjet and back to base."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. I'm going to try to update more regularly from now on, but I probably won't. Sorry again.**

 _Coulson's P.O.V_.

The interrogation has been going on for hours now, both May and Natasha have been going in there, but somehow the girl- she looks so young I can't think of her as anything else- has managed to tell us nothing. I see Skye heading back to her room with her headphones in, I haven't told her about the powered person yet. Come to think of it, I don't think she knows there is one yet. She's been on a different mission and has clearly just got back.

"Hey Skye." I call after her.

"What's up AC" she calls back.

"We've picked up a powered indervidual, Fitz is running facial recognition- he could use some help."

"Sure, I'll head over."

 _Fitz's POV._

"hey Fitz," Skye calls from somewhere behind me as she enters the lab.

"Hey." I call back. "What are you doing here?"

"AC said you were doing facial recognition of the new powered person, and thought I could help."

"Ok, well I've found nothing so I'm thinking she has wiped all traces of herself from the world- similarly to what you did- maybe a member of the rising tide?" I look over at her.

"Can I see a photo?"

"Sure, I'm going to get some food do you want anything?" I ask as I hand over my tablet with the photos on.

"Yes, I've just got back."

"Okay, see you in a bit then." I head out leaving Skye alone to find out what she can on the mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Skye's P.O.V.**

There was nothing, no Facebook page, no Twitter account. Nothing. Nothing but a grainy photo of me and Rebecca Oxely, the girl two years older than me at St. Agnes' s Orphanage. The girl who looked after me, took more than one hit for me, made sure I got enough food even if it ment she went without any. The girl who is my sister in every way but blood.

 _God Becca, what did you do this time?_

"Skye, what have you found?" Could in sled as he entered and walked up behind me.

"Just this." I said as he studied the photo.

"Is that... isthat you?" He asked, clearly expecting anything but this.

"Yep me and Becca go way back."

"How far?"

"I was 5 when we met. We wereinseparable."

 **Coulson' s P.O.V.**

Skye knows the powered person. Skye didn't tells us, tell me, about her. She hadn't even mentioned a Becca before.

"Did you know? About her powers?"

"Yes." Skye looked down ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell SHIELD when you joined, it's protocol, she had to be awarded and put on the index."

"I've been covering her tracks for years, she doesn't gnoticed because I keep it that way. She doesn't mean any harm."

"I'm going to tell May and Natasha this. We'll talk later."

I walked out, unsure of what to think. The words 'Skye lied' keep going round my head. I headed to talk to May to tell her what Skye told me.


End file.
